The present invention relates to a pyrotechnic article according to the preamble of claim 1, comprising at least one first receiving part for a pyrotechnic effect, and to at least one ignition means connected to the pyrotechnic effect. The present invention moreover relates to a firework battery comprising at least one pyrotechnic article, and to a method for igniting at least one second firework.
Pyrotechnic articles which ignite a pyrotechnic effect disposed in a pyrotechnic article by way of an ignition means are known from the general prior art. The ignition means is generally a fuse, which is routed from the pyrotechnic effect to the outer side of the pyrotechnic article so that the fuse can be lit by a user. Additionally, firework batteries are known which comprise a plurality of pyrotechnic articles, which are pyrotechnically connected among one another by way of an ignition means. If a plurality of pyrotechnic articles and/or firework batteries are connected in series or in parallel, it is necessary in the general prior art to pyrotechnically connect the pyrotechnic articles or the firework batteries among one another by way of an ignition means, which is usually designed as a fuse. This is the only way to ensure that multiple pyrotechnic articles or firework batteries can be ignited simultaneously or concurrently. A pyrotechnic article is known from DE 11 2004 001 284 B4, which comprises at least one first receiving part for a pyrotechnic effect and at least one ignition means connected to the pyrotechnic effect. Ignition energy introduced by the ignition means on the pyrotechnic article is conducted through a connecting channel to a second pyrotechnic article that is in contact with and connected to the first pyrotechnic article, so that a second pyrotechnic effect can be ignited.
The solutions from the prior art, however, have the disadvantage that the pyrotechnic articles or the firework batteries must be pyrotechnically connected to one another by way of an ignition means, which is usually designed as a fuse, and, accordingly, the materials thereof are always joined to and in contact with one another via this ignition means. The ignition means connecting the pyrotechnic articles or firework batteries represents a major potential source for possible failures or breaks. Quite frequently, environmental factors play a big role, impairing the function of the ignition means. Moisture in particular poses a big problem, since this is highly likely to prevent a pyrotechnic connection, suppressing the lighting of a pyrotechnic effect. Moreover, a connection of multiple pyrotechnic articles or firework batteries via an ignition means substantially limits the options of arranging the pyrotechnic articles or firework batteries geometrically with respect to one another. In particular, over-the-counter pyrotechnic articles or fireworks batteries, which are generally provided with a conventional fuse, are affected by this.